comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanos (Earth-91995)
Powers and Abilities As a mutant Eternal, Thanos was born with tremendous strength, durability, longevity and the ability to process and manipulate cosmic energy. After his death and resurrection, his new body was bestowed by Death with even greater degrees of strength, invulnerability and finer control of cosmic forces. With his acquisition of the Infinity Gauntlet, his abilities are limited only to his imagination. * Cosmic Energy Manipulation: 'Thanos is able to utilize vast quantities of cosmic energy for destructive force. All cosmic Eternals can do this in one form or another, but Thanos has developed this ability in the extreme. Thanos has displayed great versatility in the use of his cosmic energy powers. Not only is he able to project cosmic energy as a concussive force, but he's also able to use the energy to form force-shields, concussion waves, gamma radiation bursts, infrared heat-beams, and disruptor beams. His chief uses of the cosmic energy he draws upon are in the forms of disruptor beams from his eyes, and concussion blasts from his hands. Against lesser foes, a single blast is instantly deadly. Stronger foes usually fare better, but sustained barrages can prove fatal. A single eyeblast was seen to be capable of rendering the Thing unconscious, and incapacitating Thor. This particular example occurred before Thanos' death and subsequent resurrection. He's also used them as beams of intense heat. * '''Self-Molecular Manipulation: '''Thanos, like most Eternals possesses a startling control over the molecules of his own body. He may, for instance, shift internal organs such as his heart, away to protect it from injury. * '''Superhuman Durability: ' Thanos is one of the most durable physical beings in the known universe. This is a trait common to most cosmic Eternals, as they have the ability to control the molecules of their own body to the point where they are invulnerable to conventional injury. Whatever injuries Thanos sustains heal within a few scant minutes after the battle has concluded. Like most cosmic Eternals, Thanos needs no air, food or water to survive. He is also unaffected by exposure to a hard vacuum, and most extremes of temperature. * 'Psionics: '''Thanos possesses the innate telepathic abilities of all cosmic Eternals. As such Thanos is a formidable psionic combatant. Through physical contact, Thanos may read another’s mind and scan their memories. He is also capable of engaging in mental combat, as well as possessing nearly impenetrable mental defenses. Physical Description Paraphernalia * '''Infinity Gauntlet: ' ** '''Time Gem: '''Grants the wielder complete mastery over time and all aspects of time. The user may slow down, speed, stop, or reverse time. They may also travel to any point in time, bring any object or person in time to the user's present or exile them to any other point in time, as well as be aware of any and all events in the past, present and future. Backed with the infinite energy of the Power Gem, the user may alter any event in the past, present or future, effectively allowing them to shape history to fit whatever vision they see fit. The user may also alter the age of themselves or any other, and may render themselves or others ageless if they so desire. ** '''Soul Gem: '''Grants the wielder a degree of control over the metaphysical aspects of souls of living beings. The user is able to steal, manipulate and alter the soul of any being. The gem also acts as a gateway to an idyllic pocket-universe. ** '''Power Gem: '''With this gem alone, the user becomes essentially physically invincible and unbeatable in combat. A skilled user may use the gem to duplicate almost any superhuman ability. The gem having access to all power and energy that ever has or will exist can augment the abilities and effects of the other gems to nigh-omnipotent levels, as well as act as a power source for any effort or stratagem. ** '''Reality Gem: The most dangerous, but also the most powerful of the gems. The user may make alterations to reality based upon their wishes and desires. Without the other gems to guide and back those alterations, disaster is almost certain to result. With the other gems, virtually all things are possible for the user. ** Space Gem: Grants the wielder control over distance and space. With the gem, the user can be anywhere or nowhere in an instant as well as multiple places at once (Nigh Omnipresence). They can move any object, regardless of size, anywhere in the universe or even move it outside the universe. Backed by the Power Gem, the Space Gem can be used to finely sculpt space as the user sees fit. ** Mind Gem: Grants the wielder boosted intelligence, wisdom and augments any psionic powers the user already possesses. When boosted with the Power Gem, the user gains all possible psionic abilities, including godlike telepathy, mental manipulation, astral projection, etc. When used in conjunction with the other gems, the user is able access or alter the thoughts and dreams of any and all minds in existence simultaneously. As the supreme being of universe 91995, the full resources of Creation are his disposal. With complete mastery of space and time, he can bring any person or object directly to him. With the Reality and Power Gems he can warp reality and matter to create whatever resource he needs. With the Soul and Mind Gems, Thanos may command any creature, living or dead.Category:Versions of Thanos